The present invention relates to composite containers for refrigerated dough products, wherein the container is opened by separating a body ply of the container along a helically extending butt joint between the edges of the body ply, so as to form an opening through the container body for removal of the dough products.
In conventional containers of this type, an outer label ply wound about and adhesively attached to the paperboard body ply holds the butt joint closed against the pressure of the expanded dough in the container until the consumer opens the container. The opening of the container is typically initiated by peeling the label off; in many cases, the pressure of the expanded dough in the container then forces the butt joint open. Ideally the label is supposed to peel off in one piece so that the container will open properly, and so that printing on the label, such as instructions for baking the dough products, can be read.
One of the difficulties often encountered in conventional dough containers is that the label may not peel off in one piece. The strength of the adhesive bond between the label and body ply is dependent on numerous variables, some of which (e.g., the humidity or other storage conditions for the container prior to opening) are not under the control of the container designer. If the label fragments when the consumer begins peeling it off, then the container may be harder to open. Once the label fragments, it is often difficult to grasp the label again to resume peeling it. Additionally, the fragmenting of the label can render any printing on the label difficult to read.
Dough containers have been developed that incorporate a narrow tear strip that covers the helical butt joint and is pulled to initiate opening of the container. The tear strip is often interposed between the body ply and the label. This approach entails additional costs for the tear strip. Such narrow strips are also difficult to handle with automated web-handling equipment, and thus pose significant manufacturing challenges in terms of manipulating and accurately placing the narrow tear strip into the container structure, in alignment with the container butt joint, as part of the spiral winding process.